A hybrid vehicle comprises an internal combustion engine which transmits power to the drive wheels by a power train comprising a mechanical or automatic transmission; and an electric machine connected electrically to an electric storage system, and mechanically to the drive shaft of the combustion engine or to the power train, upstream or downstream from the transmission.
The vehicle can be run in various operating modes: a thermal operating mode, in which power is generated solely by the combustion engine, and the electric machine may operate as a generator to recharge the electric storage system; an electric operating mode, in which the combustion engine is turned off and power is generated solely by the electric machine operating as a motor; and a hybrid operating mode, in which power is generated by both the combustion engine and the electric machine operating as a motor. To improve overall energy efficiency throughout deceleration, the electric machine may be used as a generator for regenerative deceleration, in which the kinetic energy of the vehicle, as opposed to being completely dissipated in friction, is partly converted to electric energy which is stored in the electric storage system.